


Russian

by Compactor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 9, season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian

There were a few things Duke Crocker knew about Jennifer Mason. He knew how much she loved the sea, or how much she loved watching Disney movies. One of many things he didn’t know — he hoped they had time to know more about each other and he was looking forward to know more about her —, was that she could speak more than one language. Sure, Jennifer was one of the smartest people he had met, probably the smartest and Duke never doubted that for one seconde, but still, the fact she could speak Russian so easily, did more than just amuse him. 

The ride home was a quiet one. Half because both of them had a long day, and couldn’t wait to get home, half because Jennifer wasn’t exactly being talkative. Instead of looking at him, she was looking outside her window, looking to the city as they made their way back to the marina, instead of looking at him. It bothered him, all of that was just too much unlike her. 

"I didn’t know you can speak Russian." Duke tried. If she wanted to talk to him, talk about what happened at the station, Jennifer would be more than welcome to. They would have to talk about it anyways; maybe not now, but soon, the subject would come up.

"What?" Jennifer replied way too fast. Something about the look she gave him showed him she was thinking about anything but about what happened a few hours ago. He started to wonder if she was thinking about her life back in Boston.

"Back at the station," Duke calmly started again, "You didn’t look fine, so I approached you and held your hand, as soon as I did that, you looked at me and dear god, I could see you were… seething. When I asked you if you were feeling alright, you started shouting at me. English first and then in Russian."

"Ah, uh, yeah. I can." Jennifer paused, hoping he’d say something, but when Duke didn’t, it was clear Duke wanted an explanation. "I was fourteen, it was Summer, my parents decided we’d stay at Boston instead of going on a trip, we’d stay in Boston, and I ended up very bored. By the end of the Summer, I was pretty good at it."

"I see that after many years, you’re still great at it." Duke pulled the car at the marina and before she could say anything back to him, he was opening the car door to her. Once Jennifer was out, Duke didn’t waste time in wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer mumbled. "First, I stab your leg with a pen and then I slap you. I'm really, really sorry and I hope you forgive me for everything I've done."

It wasn't her fault and he'd do everything so she could stop feeling guilty about it. Duke kissed the top of her head and after he was done, she looked up at him. There was a sly smile on his face, but still, a smile. 

"I forgive you if you speak Russian to me more often. Deal?"

Jennifer beamed at him, seeing where that was going. "Deal."


End file.
